A Brand New Day
by Draco's Tenshi
Summary: Harry and Hermione learn some things about themselves during the summer after fifth year and decide that they are going to get themselves transferred into Slytherin.
1. Declration Of Intent

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series J.K. Rowlings and a whole bunch of  
Multi-billion dollar corporations do. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement. When I'm done I'll oblviate them and give them back well-shagged but unharmed.

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so be kind. I don't have a beta for Harry Potter as of yet so bear with me. On that note anyone who would be interested in being my beta please leave me a message in a review. Okay on to the warnings….

Warnings: While this is mostly a slash story it does contain a fair amount of het because it is both Harry/Draco and Hermione/Blaise.  
Second, if you're a fan of Ron this story isn't for you. I needed a character to be a complete asshole and Ron won the jackpot.

Spoilers: Books 1-4 straight up. I kind of twisted the 5th book to fit my needs and may I have spoilers for the 6th book after I read it.

It's a brand new day  
By Chaotic Angel

Prologue:  
Declaration of Intent

The boy-who-lived also known as Harry Potter sat at his window at number four Privet Drive and waited for midnight. He always sat up and waited up for his birthday to come but this year was special. It would be his last with the Dursley's. In exactly 36 minutes he would be 16 years old. This year would be the best of his life, you see after 16 years of being a slave he would finally be free. No longer a slave to the Dursley's or to Dumbledore.

Unknown to all except his best friend Harry had gone through a change this summer. He didn't even fully understand it himself. He just felt different. Stronger and more clear-headed than ever before. It was like his Slytherin side had finally won out over his Gryffindor side. He didn't feel evil just a bit darker and more in control of himself. Harry knew in his soul that it was time for the real Harry to reveal himself. After Dumbledore's betrayal of him in his 5th year that had led to the death of his godfather and the old man continued non-attention of how the Dursley's treated him. Harry figured it was time for an attitude adjustment on his part.

All his life he had been selfless, always doing everything for everybody else. Never thinking or caring about himself. First it was the Dursley's treating him little better that a house-elf. Then it was off to the wizarding world where he was expected at 15 years old to defeat the evil of the century. He was always being told that it was his destiny and his fate to kill Voldemort. People just didn't understand how much he hated those two fucking words destiny and fate. He was ruled by them, they had defined his existence dooming him to a life of solitude and service, to a life of almost constant physical and mental pain to the point of almost driving him insane.

A wicked smirk came over Harry's face as he thought of how the coming year at Hogwarts would be. He and Hermione would rule the school by the end of the year. You see Harry had a plan. He wasn't just going to destroy Voldemort; he was going to take Dumbledore's power as well. It's not that Harry wanted to rule the world; he just thought that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort deserved to be in power. It was amazing how alike the two men were, both would do anything to achieve their goals. Harry could understand this trait in Voldemort because; well he was an evil son of a bitch. Dumbledore on the other hand was supposed to be the ultimate wizard of the light, yet he was willing to sacrifice the mental and physical health of their "hero". Sometimes Harry wondered if Voldemort and Dumbledore were having a race to see who could drive him insane faster.

Harry looked over the scrap of parchment in his hand once again and thought over his plans for his and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione's 6th Year Plan

1. A new look for the both of us. (Can anyone say leather? I can)  
2. Give Ron his walking papers. (That arsehole is so not my best friend!)  
3. Show everyone our true colors.( They sure as hell aren't red and gold)  
4. Get me and Mione resorted into Slytherin.  
5. Help Mione seduce Blaise Zabini (Her secret crush)  
6. Get Mione to help me seduce Draco Malfoy. (My secret crush, yes everyone your precious hero is gay)  
7. Kick moldy Voldy's ass from here to hell and back.

Harry had been waiting all summer for this chance. It was finally time for the real Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to show themselves. No one knew how hard it was to act the angel when you knew you weren't. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the chiming of the hall clock, it was finally midnight.

Let the games begin.

Author's note 2 : This is the first time I've written something like this so please review and tell me if i should even be trying this.


	2. Be Yourself

Disclaimer: Same as first. I also don't own the song Be Yourself by Audioslave 

Author's Note: I got reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy. I am so going to be a review whore.

Harry made sure he had all his belongings with him as he prepared to leave the Dursley's for the final time. He shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage he had made sure to tell Hedwig to meet him and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning. Harry read over the letter he had gotten from Mione one last time before leaving.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday!!!!

I can't believe it's finally time! I know we've been talking about it all summer but this is really it, time to be ourselves and take off the masks we've both been wearing for so long. Thank you so much for introducing me to the real Hermione. When you told me how you had been feeling, it was like I finally realized that I felt the same way too.

I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face he's going to have a heart attack (good for the selfish backstabbing bugger) I'm so ready for this; everyone thinks they know exactly who we are. I'm the bookworm, know-it-all with no feelings and you're their golden boy hero who would never do anything wrong. (Yeah right!) I mean really are they blind or just that fucking dense. You've broken more rules in 5 years at Hogwarts then any other student has in its entire history and me? Who came up with the polyjuice plan in second year, me and the coins for the DA last year that was me too. I just don't get it. Okay let me stop ranting and get down to business.

I think I've come up with a foolproof plan to get us resorted. It says in the school rule book that a student may demand to check their house status and that said student can be resorted if the sorting hat feels that the student's personality has changed enough to warrant it. So with the way we are now, we'll be wearing green and silver before you know it. One more thing I was listening to the radio and I found this song that fits the new us perfectly. It's called Be Yourself. Here are the lyrics.

Someone falls to pieces  
Sleeping all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave

To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

Someone finds salvation in everyone  
And another only fame  
Someone tries to hide them self  
Down inside their selfish brain  
Someone swears his true love  
Until the end of time  
Another runs away  
Separate or united?  
Healthy or insane?

To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

You can be fading up  
And pulled apart  
Or been in love  
Every single memory of  
Could have been faces of love  
Don't lose any asleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright  
You may win love

But to be yourself is all that you can do  
To be yourself is all that you can do

Works pretty well don't you think?

See you on the Knight bus

Love,  
Hermione

Harry got up from his seat by the window and put his trunk and Hedwig's cage in one of Dudley's old backpacks and prepared himself to get the hell out of there. He went downstairs and left a note on the Dursley's kitchen table.

To the Dursley's,

Fuck you, I won't be back

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

He walked out the front door and stuck his wand out waiting for the Knight Bus to arrive. A second later the screaming purple triple Decker bus came to a halt in front of him.

"Hey look its Neville!" Stan said  
"Hey Neville, how's it going" Ernie asked  
"It's going fine. Did a pretty girl with brown hair get on here looking for me?"  
"Yeah, Neville she's on the second floor"

Harry reached the second floor just as the bus rocketed off, Throwing him to the back of the bus. By the time he got himself upright Hermione was standing over him laughing

"I really fucking hate this bus." Harry snarled brushing himself off.  
"I know you do but it's the best way for us to get around undetected." Mione replied

Harry and Hermione grabbed on to poles and held on for dear life as the Knight Bus careened through the streets of London finally stopping at the Leaky Cauldron.

Tbc…


	3. Metamorphosis

Author's Notes: Okay after dealing with the events of HBP I have decided to take up residence on the island of denial. I think it will be my permanent home.

Chapter 3: Metamorphosis

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Leaky Cauldron early the next morning and went directly to Gringotts to withdrawal some money out of Harry's Vault. As soon as they walked in the goblin in charge rushed over to them.

"Mr. Potter It's a pleasure to have you in our establishment once again."

"Thank you, I'm here to make a sizeable withdrawal out of my vault."

Which vault would you like to take from? Mr. Potter"

Harry looked at the goblin with a quizzical look on his face. "I only have one vault, the one my parents left me."

"That's actually not true Mr. Potter, you got access to only one of the Potter vaults on your eleventh birthday upon your acceptance to Hogwarts"

"Today is your sixteenth birthday is it not?"

"Yes it is." Harry replied

"Then you now have access to the other 5 Potter family vaults"

"That does not include the Black family vaults left to you by your Godfather that you will have access to upon your graduation from school."

"Altogether Mr. Potter you are worth a staggering 79 million galleons"

"Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "That means to only people in the whole wizarding world richer then you are the Malfoy's!"

"Well right now I'd like to withdraw 10,000 pounds in muggle money. I'd also like copies to keys to all six of the Potter vaults for Ms. Hermione Granger here." Harry said indicating 'Mione standing next to him

"Of course Mr. Potter it will be done immidelity."

About fifteen minutes later the goblin came back with a briefcase and a small ring of keys.

"Here is your money Mr. Potter and here are your keys Ms. Granger"

Both teenagers took the proffered items, said thank you and left the bank.

"Where are we going now, Harry?" Hermione asked

"Into muggle London so we can get clothes in a place where no one knows or ever heard of us."

So the duo walked out of Diagon alley and into muggle London. They reached the shopping district and began to look for stores to once and for all banish their angelic appearance. They came to a small gothic shop and went in. The sales clerk walked up to then and said

"Hello, I'm Marie do you two need any help?"

"Yeah, we both want a complete makeover" Harry replied, picking ant the baggy jeans and worn t-shirt he was wearing

"Yeah we're sick of the way everybody looks at us" Hermione chimed in grimacing at her pink jumper and plaid skirt.

"Okay I can definitely help you guys with that" Marie said looking them up and down and then smirking.

Two hours and about 4,000 pounds later Harry and Hermione looked in the mirror and were shocked at what they saw.

Harry was now wearing a dark forest green wife beater in some kind of shimmering fabric, black skintight leather pants and knee high boots in forest green suede that added inches on to his diminutive height.  
This was topped of by the most beautiful coat Harry had ever seen. It was an ankle length leather duster that had a silver snake with blazing green jewels embroidered on the back.

"All you need now is dump the glasses and do something with the hair and you'll be set" Marie said  
Harry ran his hands though his saggy black hair and considered what to do with it.

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear "I know a really good hair lengthening charm and quite a few streaking charms as well."

"Okay Hermione that will work." Harry whispered back

Harry finally turn and got a good look at what his best friend was wearing. She had on a white tube top that had the words 'Perfect isn't easy (but I do it with style) in black lettering a white leather miniskirt and white knee high boots. Like Harry 'Mione also had a duster but hers was white with black angel wings on the back.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing"

"You both look so hot" Marie said

Harry and Hermione arranged to have their new wardrobes sent to the Leaky Cauldron, said goodbye to Marie and left the store.

"Where are we going to next, Harry?"

"Look, there's a tattoo and piercing place."

"Okay, I brought my sketch with me" she said, pulling a scrap of parchment out of her pocket. Showing, Harry the picture of a pale blue phoenix rising out of dark blue frozen flames.

"Cool Hermione, here's mine" Harry said pulling a piece of parchment out of his own pocket.

It was a sketch of a black sword with a silver snake wrapped around it; the sword also had a golden lightening bolt etched on the hilt.

"Wow, Harry it fits the new you so well."

"Yeah, I thought it did"

They went into the tattoo place and were greeted by the tattoo artist who said

"What would you like done today?"

Harry and Hermione handed him their sketches

"We would like these Tattoos and we would both like our tongues pierced

"Where would you like your tattoos placed?"

"I would like mine on my lower back" Harry said

"And I would like mine on the back of my shoulder" Hermione replied

"No problem mates, let's get started"

Four hours later Harry and Hermione walked out of the tattoo place with sore bodies and talking funny from their swollen tongues.

"Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and work on our hair, Hermione."

"Okay, Harry" 

Back at the Leaky Cauldron Harry and Hermione worked on their hair using the hair styling charms Hermione had found.

Harry lengthened his hair to the middle of his back and used a charm to put shimmering green highlights that changed with every turn of his head through it.

Hermione made her hair grow down to her hips and put two special prism streaks in the front. These streaks changed color depending on how the light hit her hair.

Harry and 'Mione look in the mirror at their completed looks and saw no trace of the goody two shoes Harry and Hermione that everyone stepped all over. This was the new Harry Potter and Hermione Granger that wouldn't take any bullshit from anyone.

Hogwarts was in for a very rude awakening.


	4. First we Plan, Then we Party

I know it's been awhile but here i am again,

As always thanks to my beta Megan, whose not afraid to tell me when something doesn't work.

Chapter 4

First we Plan,Then we Party

It was Harry and Hermione's last night of freedom before school started and the furtue Slytherins were in their room, trying to figure out what to do to celebrate.

"We haven't really been out since we've been here," Harry said, throwing out

"I know, we should really go out, preferably somewhere the old Harry and Hermione would never step foot in," Hermione replied.

"Well when we were in Marie's shop yesterday she gave me a flyer for this muggle club called 'Midnight Carnage'" Harry pulled the flyer from his pocket and showed it to Hermione. "Marie said it's this really cool club where they play everything from Britney Spears to Marilyn Manson. We should totally go and party tonight, really let our new selves come out to play."

"That's a great idea, Harry. Now what are we going to do about Ron tomorrow?"

"I have a plan for that attention wanting prat. The only reason he was our friend for all those years was so he could bask in the afterglow of my spotlight. Now you know I don't usually relish in my fame but for once it just may come in handy. I mean really what would the wizarding world do if that evil Ronniekins attacked their me, their precious hero!" Harry said dramatically, falling backwards onto the bed in a fake faint. 

Hermione jumped on the bed, "Harry, you are such a fucking genius."

"I know."

"And modest too!"

"So how and when are we going to piss him off that badly?"

"I was thinking we could start it tomorrow on the train and let it explode at the welcoming feast tomorrow night. I mean seeing us get resorted into Slytherin will be the just the first nail in his coffin."

"So were aiming for what here, for him to get detention, suspended, expelled or Azkaban."

"I think we'll start with detention and work our way up to Azkaban by the end of the school year."

"So we're going to basically make his life a living hell for the year."

"Pretty much, but think of how much more fun it will be once we get Draco, Blaise and the rest of our new housemates involved."

"Harry, do you really think the Slytherins will accept us that easily?"

"Slytherins respect power and cunning, once they see what we bring to their house they'll fucking worship us."

"Are we going to tell them everything right away?"

"I think telling them about our animagus forms would be a perfect starting point. No one knows we can do that not even that old fool Dumbledore."

"The kind of animagus we can become shouldn't even exist after all they are both technically extinct, let alone the fact that we shouldn't be able to become magical creatures at all."

"But they fit our personalities so well."

"I know, ice and wisdom for me and death and destruction for you."

"Peace and Chaos, Darkness and Light, we keep each other balanced."

"And sane," Hermione added.

"And sane," Harry echoed.

"Do you think that's why we both hate Ron so much now? Ever since we discovered our true nature he bothers us both on such a deep level."

"He throws off our balance."

"I sometimes think he feels it, how he's not really apart of us anymore."

"I know, he looks at us funny sometimes, like he knows there's something different about us but he can't quite put his finger on what it is."

"I've noticed that too."

"Harry, why are we destroying all the people we were supposed to care about?"

"Because they didn't care when Sirius died. Ron said 'Too bad, mate' and went on his merry little way unharmed. Hermione, you were the only one who really cared about how I felt. Everybody else thought I shouldn't have cared so much that he died because I didn't know him for that long, like that mattered to me or to him. We were family and that's all that mattered."

"I know, Harry."

"One day I'm going to find a way to get through that veil. I just have this feeling in the back of my mind that he's not really dead. He's just lost right now."

"Don't worry, Harry once we get back to Hogwarts I'll find everything I can on that godforsaken veil, even if I have to break into the restricted section to do it."

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "Come on 'Mione enough with all this introspective bullshit let's get dressed and go party."

Hopping off the bed, Harry and Hermione went to their respective sides of the closet and chose their outfits for the night's festivities.

Hermione picked out a pink and black off the shoulder shirt that had the words 'I'm not a tease...I'm a living, breathing reminder of what you can't have.' written across the front in pink sparkly letters and a pink and black leather cheerleading skirt. She also put on black fishnet stockings and black ankle boots with pink and white Hello Kitty buckles.

Harry decided to wear his new black leather pants that had green and silver flames going up the legs, and a simple black T-shirt that had the words 'Stop staring at me, I know I'm gorgeous' written across the front in glittering green and silver letters. Like Hermione, Harry had also added black leather ankle boots to his outfit, only his had silver dragon buckles on them.

Both teenagers went to the bathroom to do their hair and makeup, Hermione decided to put her hair up into two ponytails with black and pink ribbons and her prism streaks in curls around her face. She put on pink lip gloss and black eye shadow and checked herself out in the mirror.

"It's weird Harry, we look so different from how we used to but it's like I recognize myself in the mirror for the first time."

Harry put the final touches on his eyeliner. "I know 'Mione I feel that way too. It's like the other you and the other me were just the images that people projected onto us. Everyone saw exactly what they wanted to see in us and nothing more. Let's get out of here Hermione, we're going to have a good time tonight."

Harry and Hermione left the Leaky Cauldron and walked into muggle London. They took the tube and within minutes were standing outside of Midnight Carnage.

"Here Hermione," Harry said handing her a small ID card, "It's your fake ID, it's charmed to make anyone who touches it think we're 21."

"How did you make these, Harry?"

"The twins taught me."

Hermione laughed, "You can always can count on Fred and George."

"They said that they're very proud of us and that they can't wait to see what kind of trouble we cause."

They walked up to the bouncer at the door of the club and easily got in. Inside the club was all black and silver with a rainbow of different colored lights flashing around. People were dancing, music was blasting and everybody seemed to be having an awesome time. They even had video games like Dance Dance Revolution. Harry and Hermione turned to each other with twin evil smirks on their faces

"Let's party," they said together as they dived into the fray. People stopped and stared at the beautiful dark haired couple who walked through the club as if they owned the place. They stopped and looked at the people playing DDR. One of the people playing was a stunning blonde girl dressed all in white. She was beating everyone left and right, topping the high scores. As the last round of the match ended and the girl won once again she yelled out for another challenger to dance against her.

Hermione whispered for Harry to 'watch this' and stepped up on the platform saying said that she would dance against the girl.

"Okay, pleased to meet you. I'm Serenity."

"Hermione."

"Okay Hermione you can pick the song."

Hermione picked 'Do Somethin'' by Britney Spears for them to dance to as both girls got ready to dance.

Do you feel this?  
I know you feel this  
Are you ready?  
I don't think so

Somebody give me my truck  
So I can ride on the clouds  
So I can turn up the bass like...

Somebody pass my guitar  
So I can look like a star  
And spend this cash like...

Whatchu gonna do when the croud goes Ayo?  
Why you standin' on the wall?  
Music startin' everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?

Both girls were dancing insanely fast now as the chorus kicked in.

I see you looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't you do somethin'?  
I see you looking' at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat,  
Why don't you do somethin'?

Now you all in my grill  
Cause I say what I feel  
Only rock to what's real  
Baby bump bump  
But I can't do that with you  
Only here with my crew  
I can roll if you can  
Don't be a punk punk

Whatchu gonna do when the croud goes Ayo?  
Why you standing' on the wall?  
Music starting' everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?

Na nananananana  
Uh!  
Na nananananananana

I see you looking' over here  
Can't you tell I'm having' fun  
If you care like I know  
You would stop  
Staring' at us  
And get your own space  
And do somethin'

Fuck!  
Do Somethin'  
Ow!  
Why don't you do somethin'?

Serenity and Hermione were completely out of breath as the song ended. Both girls spun to look at the scores to see who won.

"A tie!" both girls screamed.

Harry ran up to the girls and excitedly said, "You guys looked exactly alike, you were doing the same moves."

"Let's go sit down and chat," Hermione said, smiling at the other girl. 

Stepping away from the game, the trio went to sit down and talk.

"So how old are you guys really?" Serenity asked, leaning over the table.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Harry said coolly, he stared straight at her.

"It's simple, magic knows magic. I used a glamour potion myself. I'm really only sixteen." Serenity looked Harry up and down with a coy smile. "Those are some awesome new looks Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

Both Harry and Hermione looked shocked as they had passed several people they knew when they had been in Diagon Alley earlier but no one had recognized them.

"How'd you know it was us." Hermione asked

"My cousin is a big fan of yours Harry, she has posters of you everywhere. Those green eyes of yours are very distinctive. Listen me and one of my cousins are headed to another club in Knockturn Alley to meet up with some friends. Would you both like to join us?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at the girl and replied together. "Sure let's blow this place."

Tbc….


	5. A Dragon's Master Plan

Megan, you rock!!!

Chapter 5

A Dragon's Master Plan

Malfoy Manor...Earlier that same day.

Today was really a good day to be Draco Narcissus Malfoy. He had been told by his father earlier this morning that his cousin, Serenity from Japan, would be moving into the manor with them for the rest of her schooling. Being more like a sister towards Draco, he loved her as any brother would and had wished for her to come with him to Hogwarts for as long as he could remember. They even looked alike with their long white blonde hair and the only difference being that Serenity, or Renny as everyone called her, had bright sapphire eyes while his were a pale gray. Most believed them to be and they usually would tell everyone that they were instead of cousins.

Renny was the kindest, sweetest person he knew; she didn't have an evil bone in her body, but that didn't mean she couldn't be devious if the situation called for it. She was a Malfoy after all. She was also the most powerful witch he had ever met, which was most likely the reason she was here

They might not really like Muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards but they realized that they were a necessity for the continuation of their race. Pureblood families rarely had more than one child, the Weasley's being the only pureblooded family in England with more than three children, so they learned to accept the magic some of them, like Hermione Granger, possessed. If more Muggle-born's were like her, the Wizarding World would be just fine. Granger was without a doubt the smartest witch at Hogwarts and she always gave Draco a run for his money when they were in a class together. Though he would never admit it out loud he had always liked Granger and Potter, it was just Ron Weasley he couldn't stand. Weasley always acted like it was the Malfoy's fault his family was poor and Draco had always blamed Weasley for the fact that Harry and Hermione were not his friends. He thought that if Harry had never met Ron the Golden Trio would have been very different. It would have been Draco, Harry and Hermione but Draco never had a chance once Ron told them about how the he believed the Malfoy's were.

Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoy's were not evil. It was a just a mask they all wore to fool the Dark Lord into thinking that they were a loyal Death Eater family, when in fact that was hardly the truth. They were the farthest thing from cold and unfeeling. In reality, they were a warm and loving family but because of the Dark Lord they never got to show that side of themselves to the world. It was just another reason to hate him. While they weren't on Dumbledork's side either as they thought he was a dithering old fool with delusions of grandeur. He thought he could use Harry to rule the Wizarding World after Harry defeated the Dark Lord but he was wrong about that, it seemed to Draco that Harry had a plan of his own. After 5 years Draco was an expert in Harry-watching and he could safely say he knew Potter better than anyone else except Hermione. He knew things about him that the Wizarding World could only dream of knowing, like the way his muggle aunt and uncle treated him. He had overheard Harry and Hermione talking about it one night in the old astronomy tower. It had made him so angry that those low-life muggle bastards treated his Harry like that, that he promised himself that one day he was going to hex them into another dimension.

Draco had one big secret about himself and there were only two people in the universe that knew that Draco Malfoy was completely head over heels in love with Harry Potter. Even Draco himself hadn't understood when it happened. He had gone from wanting Harry to be his friend to just wanting Harry period. He loved everything about him, from his messy black hair and beautiful green eyes to the sense of loyalty and doing what's right that he possessed despite having every reason to hate everyone. So Draco being a Malfoy and incredibly smart made a list and came up with a plan for his 6th year at Hogwarts.

DRACO, BLAISE AND SERENITY'S 6th YEAR PLAN

1. Finally tell Harry I love him. (I may have to shag him into exhaustion to get him to listen to me.)  
2. Get Blaise to admit he's in love with Hermione (He's gonna be so whipped I can see it now)  
3. Help Renny seduce Uncle Sev (eww this is so gross but she loves him so I'll help her.)  
4. Help Harry kick the Dark Lord's ass  
5. Find a way to rid Father and Uncle Sev of the Dark Mark.  
6. Help Harry kill Aunt Bella (She killed Harry's godfather and I never liked her anyway.)  
7. Give Harry and Hermione a makeover. (They could be so much hotter if they tried to have some fashion sense)  
8. Find a way to break my marriage contract with Pansy. (She just can't get that I'm very happily gay.)

"Draco!" He was jarred out of his thoughts by his Mother calling his name. He left his room and went to the staircase.

"Yes Mother, what is it?"

"Renny's here, darling."

At that Draco ran down the stairs to the entrance hall as fast as he could. But, just as he got to the hall he was knocked to the floor by a blonde colored missile named Serenity Malfoy. Pushing up so that she was straddling her cousin's hips she smirked down at him.

"Hey Dray"

"Hi Renny"

Renny got up off her cousin and stood up. She turned and ran over to Lucius and Narcissa hugging them both.

"Hi Uncle Luci. Hi Aunt Cissa"

Lucius looked down at his favorite niece and smiled, "How's my favorite niece today."

"I'm wonderful Uncle Luci. I'm so glad I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Just don't forget what you're here for, darling." Narcissa cut in.

"I remember Aunt Cissa. I have to protect Harry Potter and make sure nothing stops him from defeating the Dark Lord."

"You are from this moment on Harry's guardian angel. Renny you must keep him and his friends from any kind of harm."

"Yes, Uncle Luci"

Narcissa spoke, "Also keep an eye on Dumbledore. We don't want that power hungry fool messing with our plans."

"Yes, Aunt Cissa."

"Now, why don't you go to your room and get settled."

"Okay, Uncle Luci. Come on Dray let's go get me settled"

Draco followed her to her room, which was right next door to his. As they entered Renny's pink and silver room Draco asked his cousin how life in Tokyo was going.

"Its fine Dray, Mina's being her usual bratty self. She wasn't speaking to me when I left because I was coming here to be with you and I get to go to school with Harry Potter and she doesn't."

"She would blow a gasket if she only knew what was really going on with everything and the real reason you're here."

"I know, Dray. Would she even believe me? She has no clue about the kind of power we truly possess"

"I could imagine telling her now 'Hey Mina, Renny can control the wind and I cause earthquakes when I lose my temper and by the way Renny can turn into a dragon and I'm a golden tiger' yeah that would go over real well."

Renny laughed, "Yeah she'd check us both into St. Mungo's in a heartbeat."

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"I know about this muggle club in London called Midnight Carnage we could go there."

"Cool. Let's Party!"


	6. Fun at Midnight Carnage

Fun at Midnight Carnage

Draco and Serenity left Malfoy Manor in a sleek black limousine at about 11 that evening to head to Midnight Carnage. Draco was dressed in a pale gray T-Shirt that had the phrase 'Trust me, I Know Everything' written on the front in dark purple letters, black leather pants and gray suede boots. Serenity was wearing a white tank top with the words 'I Can Only Please One Person a Day And Today is Not Your Day' written on the front in black letters, a white leather miniskirt that laced up the sides showing off her legs and white leather knee high boots. In short, both Malfoy's were dressed to impress and looking their best.

"Renny, how did you know about a club in muggle London when you haven't been to England in two years?"

"I checked out some London clubs on the internet when I was still in Japan."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Uncle Damien lets you have muggle stuff like a computer."

"It said on the club's website that they play all kinds of music there from Hip-Hop to Rock to Pop and they have my favorite video game too," Renny said with a smirk.

Draco moaned and rolled his eyes skyward, "Oh God, that means I'm gonna have to watch you play freaking DDR all damn night aren't I?"

"It is my favorite game and I am the current female Japanese champion, so I have to show off my impressive skills to the poor British losers don't I? The only person who could be any competition to me is the current British champion, some girl they call Frost, and there are chances that she'll be there tonight."

"You are so damn modest it's frightening sometimes, Renny" Draco said sarcastically.

"Oh please who's talking, just read your shirt."

Draco looked down at the lettering on his T-Shirt puzzled, "But I do know everything." 

"I rest my case."

Draco stuck his tongue out at his cousin and said, "Well onto other things, such as the coming year. Where are we going to start our plans?"

"We should start by making sure Harry and Hermione are on our side as soon as possible."

"That should be relatively easy considering the rumors that are circling around about those two this summer."

"What rumors?"

"Well Mother and Father said the Ministry is trying to keep it a total secret but it seems that they both disappeared on Harry's birthday and have been seen going in and out of the Leaky Cauldron for the past month with some interesting new looks. They've even been using their wands without permission but the Ministry is letting them get away with it. They don't want their precious 'Savior' to get any bad press or worse get mad at them especially after the incident that took place at the Department of Mysteries a few months ago. " Draco said with a satisfied smirk, knowing deep down that this would be the year that Harry would finally be his in every single way known to wizard kind.

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems that the formerly goody two shoes Gryffindors have embraced their dark sides finally and seen the light."

"You mean seen the dark."

"Yes, yes still put it between you showing up there and Harry and Hermione's new attitudes Hogwarts is in for the ride of it's life."

"And speaking of me, does Sev know I'm coming to Hogwarts this year?"

"No, just like you asked us to, we didn't tell him you were staying with us or that you would be attending school with me this fall."

"Good, I want him to be surprised to see me."

"Don't you think the fact that you are planning to seduce your own Godfather is a bit twisted?"

"I know it's twisted Draco," she shook her head, "do you know how hard it was for me to realize that I didn't love Sev like a little girl loves her father but that I loved him like a woman loves her man and that all I wanted to do was shag him senseless and keep him forever?"

"Well you were always his favorite that should put your foot in the door."

"I hope so," Renny said, getting an almost morose look on her beautiful face.

"It'll be okay Renny, Sev always asks about you and about how your doing."

"Really, Dray?"

"Yes he does, so stop stressing about it Renny. Sev's gonna fall completely in love with you, how could he not? You are brilliant, amazingly beautiful, and probably the most powerful witch in the world. You are completely deserving of Severus' love. So I don't want to hear you doubt yourself ever again Serenity Malfoy or you will not like the consequences."

Renny reached over, hugged her cousin tightly and kissed him on the cheek, "You are the best brother a girl could have Dray. I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. I'd probably completely lose my mind without you. You are the one that keeps me grounded and mentally stable without you around I would be driven totally insane by the powers within me."

We may not be twins in birth but we are twins in our hearts and souls where it truly counts. Why wouldn't I we be there for you? You were there for me when I got my powers and made the ground shake every time I sneezed. When I didn't know what I was becoming you told me that I wasn't a freak but that I was special. Oh fuck it we're getting all maudlin and depressed" Draco pouted.

"We've got to get out of here and into the club to party before we start crying or something." Serenity leaned over and knocked on the privacy partition of the limousine and asked the driver what time they would arrive at the club. The driver replied that they would be there in about 15 minutes.

"Dray we better take the glamour potions we made earlier, we're almost to the club and we still look 16."

Draco removed two small vials from his back pocket and handed the pink colored one to Renny while keeping the blue colored one for himself. Both Malfoy's immediately knocked back the vials and swallowed the contents in one gulp. Each felt a magical tingle all over their bodies as their glamour's took effect making them look like they were both 21 years of age instead of the 16 that they really were.

15 minutes later...

Serenity and Draco arrived at Midnight Carnage at about half past twelve and entered the club like they were celebrities or at least someone very rich and important. The crowd stared at the beautiful blonde pair that strutted through the club like they were deities from on high gracing the mere mortals with their presence.

The patrons of the club were reminded of an equally gorgeous dark haired couple that had entered the club minutes before. Walking directly over to the DDR play area so Serenity could play, Draco hung back, watching his cousin beat everyone that challenged her. After a while, she called out to the large crowd that had gathered around the machine, "Does any one think they could challenge me?"

"I'll play you," said a pretty dark haired girl dressed in pink and black, as she stepped up on the platform.

"Okay, pleased to meet you. I'm Serenity."

"Hermione."

'Holy crap!' Serenity thought to herself. 'That's Hermione Granger dressed like a Gothic cheerleader!'

"Okay Hermione you can pick the song"

Hermione picked 'Do Somethin'' by Britney Spears for them to dance to as both girls got ready to dance.

Do you feel this?  
I know you feel this  
Are you ready?  
I don't think so

Somebody give me my truck  
So I can ride on the clouds  
So I can turn up the bass like...

Somebody pass my guitar  
So I can look like a star  
And spend this cash like...

Whatchu gonna do when the crowd goes Ayo?  
Why you standin' on the wall?  
Music starting' everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?

Both girls were dancing insanely fast now as the chorus kicked in.

I see you looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't you do something'?  
I see you looking' at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat,  
Why don't you do something'?

Now you all in my grill  
Cause I say what I feel  
Only rock to what's real  
Baby bump bump  
But I can't do that with you  
Only here with my crew  
I can roll if you can  
Don't be a punk punk

Whatchu gonna do when the crowd goes Ayo?  
Why you standing' on the wall?  
Music starting' everywhere  
So why don't you just move along?

Na nananananana  
Uh!  
Na nananananananana

I see you looking' over here  
Can't you tell I'm having' fun  
If you care like I know  
You would stop  
Staring' at us  
And get your own space  
And do something'

Fuck!  
Do Somethin'  
Ow!  
Why don't you do somethin'?  
Serenity and Hermione were completely out of breath as the song ended. Both girls spun to look at the scores to see who won.

"A tie!" both girls screamed.

Serenity immediately looked to the side of the stage as a gorgeous boy with long raven hair and beautiful green eyes ran up to the girls.

Serenity was shocked speechless once again as she recognized the golden boy himself Harry Potter, she glanced at her cousin in the crowd and saw the look of utter shock on his face as he looked at the two Gryffindors.

Harry ran up to the girls and excitedly said, "You guys looked exactly alike, you were doing the same moves."

"Let's go sit down and chat," Hermione said, smiling at the other girl.

Stepping away from the game, the trio went to sit down and talk. Serenity decided to just get everything out in the open. She smirked at the two radically changed Gryffindors and asked them point blank, leaning over the table, "So how old are you guys really?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Harry said coolly, he stared straight at her.

"It's simple, magic knows magic. I used a glamour potion myself. I'm really only sixteen." Serenity looked Harry up and down with a coy smile. "Those are some awesome new looks Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

Both Harry and Hermione looked shocked as they had passed several people they knew when they had been in Diagon Alley earlier but no one had recognized them.

"How'd you know it was us?" Hermione asked

"My cousin is a big fan of yours Harry, she has posters of you everywhere. Those green eyes of yours are very distinctive. Listen me and one of my cousins are headed to another club in Knockturn Alley to meet up with some friends. Would you both like to join us?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other then at the girl and replied together. "Sure let's blow this place."

"Okay," Serenity said pointing toward a tall blonde boy heading for them with a smirk on her face, "Here's my cousin now."

Harry's jaw dropped in shock as he looked up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

To Be Continued...


	7. Shadow Games

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the Goddess JKR, and a bunch of multi-billion dollar corporations do. I just like making them do unspeakable things. When I'm done I'll return them unharmed. I promise on my honor as a former Girl Scout. 'Does Girl Scout promise sign' Please don't sue the poor college student. Unless you'd like my 7,645 dollars in student loan debts. That you can have!

**Author's Notes:** Before each chapter I'm gonna put up a mini glossary of the Japanese words that I'm going to use in that chapter since my OC Serenity is half Japanese and half British . She tends to switch languages when she's pissed, excited or upset.

**Glossary:**

_Baka_-Idiot  
_Tenshi_-Angel

Today, December 13 is my birthday so please give the gift that keeps on giving, REVIEW!!

By the way I hope everyone stays with me after this chapter this story take a serious AU turn here, it kinda got away from me, but I like where it went, don't be afraid to tell me what you think!

**Shadow Games**

'Damn he looks fucking amazing,' these were the first words that ran through Draco's mind as he looked down at Harry. 'I guess those makeovers won't be necessary after all,' he mused looking over at Hermione. He was hard pressed to keep himself under control, attempting to not let his astonishment show as he looked at the beautiful raven haired boy.

Meanwhile Harry was thinking about how absolutely gorgeous Draco looked. As he stood up so that he could be eye to eye with Draco. Realizing that while Harry had stayed the same height over the summer, Draco had experienced a major growth spurt. He now stood about three inches taller than Harry even with the two extra inches the boots Harry was wearing gave him.

"Hey Potter"

"Malfoy." Harry replied, trying to act cool and not let his nervousness at being faced with Draco show.

For a minute both boys just stood there and stared into each other's eyes until Serenity broke the silence, "I guess it forgot to introduce myself properly," she held a hand to her chest, "I'm Serenity Malfoy, I believe you both know my cousin Draco?" she asked, gesturing to the blond who was still staring at Harry.

"I should have noticed the resemblance. You two look almost identical except for the eyes," Hermione said.

"Our fathers are twins," Serenity explained with a grin.

"Lucius Malfoy has a twin?"

"Yes my father is Damien Malfoy. He married a Japanese witch and moved there shortly after graduating Hogwarts." Serenity told Hermione before glancing at the two boys who were still staring at each other in stunned silence. "Hold on a minute I'll fix this."

She reached around and smacked her still speechless cousin on the back of his head.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for!?"

"Talk to him you _baka_, you're just staring at him like a bloody fool."

"Sorry, Potter."

Harry shook himself out of his trance so he could actually talk to Draco instead of just looking at him, "It's okay I was staring at you too, I can't believe your wearing muggle clothes."

"I happen to like muggle Goth fashion. It looks pretty damn good on me." Draco smirked.

Harry smirked back, "That it does Draco."

Draco lifted one aristocratic eyebrow in surprise, "I'm Draco to you now?"

"I just have this feeling we're not going to be enemies anymore, don't you?"

"Yeah," Draco paused before trying the name, "Harry, I have a feeling this year is going to be very different compared to those in the past."  
Draco looked around the club they were in after a few moments of awkward silence, "I'm so over this place. Let's go to Shadows."

"Hey, I've heard of Shadows, isn't a club for only the most elite teenage wizards and witches?" Hermione asked.

"Dead on, Hermione. Shadows is where the Slytherins and I are having our annual 'Back To School' party my father rented out the place for the night."

"If your snakes are having a private party at one of the most popular clubs in England, why are you in a muggle club instead of there?" 

"Because this one," Draco said pointing a finger at Serenity, "just had to come here and play that damn DDR game before she could go anywhere else."

"Oh my God so did she!" Harry said pointing at Hermione, "She made a beeline for that game as soon as we got in here." Both girls crossed their arms over their chests, pouted and said at the same exact time

"I'm the Champion."

The two girls looked at each other in surprise, Hermione was the first one to speak, shock evident in her voice, "You're a DDR champion?"

"Yeah the Japanese Champion to be exact"

Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise, "You're _Tenshi?!_" 

"Yeah, that's my nickname. Hey wait a minute are you the British champion Frost?!

Hermione did a little bow, "At your service."

"No wonder it was a tie. We're about equal in skill."

"All right," Draco said, interrupting, "enough about that damn game, let's go to Shadows and really party. "

With that said the group of four left the club and headed to the Malfoy's limo so they could head to Knockturn Alley where Shadows was located. They had decided to talk in the limo and get to know each other a little better before being faced with the whole of Slytherin house.

"So Harry, Hermione what's the deal with the new looks?" Draco asked, curious.

Glancing at each other, Harry replied, "We're sick of always pretending to be such goody-goodies when we're not."

"So we decided that we're going to act like the real us from now on and anyone who doesn't like it can go bugger themselves," Hermione finished.

"What about the Weasel...I mean Ron I see he's not in on your transformation."

While Harry snorted, Hermione laughed and said, "Ron is the first person that can go bugger himself, we hate his ever loving guts with a passion."

"He was only my friend because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted to be in my spotlight, famous because he was my best friend."

"How did you find that out?" Serenity asked, feeling bad for the two.

"He has this very nosy little sister who loves me very much and she just happened to be reading his journal last summer when they were at home and there was all this stuff he wrote about me." 

"Like what?"

"Ron had planned on being my friend as soon as he realized that I would be going to Hogwarts with him. He wanted to use me to boost the status of him and his whole family. People would revere the Weasley name if they were so closely associated with the savior of the Wizarding world. His obsession with fame and fortune borders on insanity."

"Merlin, he's out of his mind," Draco commented, shaking his head, "Who would want to go through what you do just to be rich and famous?" 

"Yeah, it's not like you choose to be who you are," Serenity added.

Harry smiled, "You two are the first people other than Hermione who understand that I would much rather be normal and have no one know who I am than to be famous and have the future of the entire world resting on my shoulders. People tend to forget I'm only sixteen. I'm supposed to be the invincible savior instead of a normal teenage boy with his own problems," he paused, not liking the direction the conversation had started, "but enough about me what about you two?"

"What do you want to know about Draco and me?"

"Let's start with why Draco didn't hex me and 'Mione as soon as he saw us."

Draco leaned forward and looked Harry straight in the eye, "You two aren't the only ones hiding your true selves from the world. The Draco you see before you is the true me. The me you've know for the past six years was just a façade. Someone I created to hide behind while I did what I had to do. The Malfoy's are on your side, all of us, and that we've been spies since before you started Hogwarts."

"What!?!!!" Hermione and Harry yelped

"Dumbledork never told you. He let us fight and fight all these years and never told you that we were on the same side."

"Why do I sense you have no lost love for Dumbledore?" Harry asked

"That would be because we absolutely hate the manipulative old bastard."

"Yet your on his side"

"No, Harry, we're on your side. We would double-cross that old coot in a second. We're only loyal to him because you are. "

"But I'm not loyal to him I hate him too."

Draco and Serenity's eyes widened in shock and the yelped, "What!!?!"

"I haven't been truly loyal to him since 4th year when my name 'mysteriously' came out of the Goblet of Fire. I never wanted to be in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And then a few months ago when everything went nuts at the Department of Mysteries and Sirius died. Dumbledore could have warned me that Voldemort would try to trick me and lure me there but he didn't. He just let me and Sirius fall into Voldemort's trap."

"Draco, why aren't the Malfoy's loyal to Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Because Malfoys don't bow to anyone, let alone a power-mad maniac who's number one goal in life is killing a 16 year-old."

"What about your father Draco, isn't he in Azkaban right now?"

"My father going to prison was a cover to get him away from the Dark Lord. He was beginning to suspect my father's loyalty to His cause. My dad is safe behind the wards at Malfoy Manor."

"What about you Serenity, are you just visiting for the summer?" Harry asked.

"No I'm staying here in England for the remainder of my schooling. I start my 6th year at Hogwarts with all of you tomorrow."

"You're here to help us fight Voldemort."

"Yes, my father sent me to assist all of you in His defeat."

"Why would a father send his teenage daughter to help fight a war?"

She didn't even pause before answering, "I have certain abilities most wizards and witches can only dream of and before you decide to start playing dumb one of those abilities is the power of second sight. I get flashes of things that haven't happened yet I also sometimes just 'know' things about people. I know that you and Hermione aren't anymore 'average' than Draco and I are."

"Serenity! Did you have to tell them that about us so soon?! They'll think we're freaks or something!" Draco exclaimed.

"What do you mean by not average?" Hermione asked quietly, ignoring Draco's outburst.

Draco looked aver at the two Gryffindors, sighed and said just as quietly as Hermione "We each have dominion over an element to some extent. I have control over Earth. I can cause earthquakes, control plant life, communicate with most animals and I have the power to heal injuries."

"Yeah," Serenity chimed in, "and I have power over air. I can create tornados and other storms. I can even make it rain and shoot lightning at things. In addition to all my physic abilities. What about you two?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, communicating silently. Then, seeming to come to a decision they looked back at Draco and Serenity.

"I have power over the element of water as I can control it in all it's forms. I prefer to use ice. Which is why Harry gave me the nickname Frost," Hermione explained.

"And what about you Harry?" Serenity asked.

"My power isn't really over an element like the rest of you. I have the powers of Death and Rebirth. I can kill or revive any living thing with a touch. I'm a walking, talking killing curse. I also have a few other physic abilities like telepathy and telekinesis."

"Draco and I can do astral projection, can the two of you?"

"I can but 'Mione can't yet"

"My powers haven't hit that plateau yet," 'She explained.

Harry reached around his neck and pulled out a dark purple stone on a silver chain. "Do you guys have stones like these?" He asked, showing the necklace to Draco and Serenity. Hermione showed them her own dark green chain with a aquamarine colored stone hanging free .

Draco pulled on the golden chain around his neck and showed Harry the green stone around his own neck while Serenity pulled out a dark blue chain and dangled the pale blue stone that hung from the end of it.

"That's four out of five," Hermione said.

"We haven't been able to find out who holds the fifth stone," Harry said.

"Neither have we. Trista said we would find the person when they were ready to be found," Renny added.

"When did you first meet Trista?" 'Mione asked.

"About two years ago, the last time I was in England visiting Dray for the summer."

_**Flashback**___

Renny and Draco were walking down Knockturn Alley when they saw a small dusty shop in a corner.

"I've never seen this place before," Draco said, pointing at the sign.

"Let's go in and see what they have," Renny said pulling her cousin towards the entrance. They felt suffocated as they entered as the store was cramped full of strange artifacts.

"This place is fucking creepy let's just get the hell out of here Ren," Draco whined.

"Don't be such a baby Draco it's just a store."

"Never fear young ones nothing in my store would ever harm two such as you" a voice said seemingly from out of thin air. Both Malfoy's jumped, startled by the raspy female voice. An old woman stepped from the shadows of the store.

"What do you mean 'two such as us'?" Draco said.

"You are Draco and Serenity Malfoy are you not?"

"How do you know who we are?" Renny asked.

"I've been waiting for the two of you. My name is Trista and I own this store," she replied staring at them. Draco and Ren were starting to panic underneath the woman's eerily calm gaze when the panic settled, Draco became defensive.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for us, we didn't even know this store existed until today how could you have known we were going to come in here?" Draco asked angrily.

"I'm a very gifted woman Draco Malfoy. I knew you would find me when you both were ready, so here you are."

"Ready for what?" Renny calmly asked, shooting a glance at her cousin.

"To be granted the abilities that will allow you to assist the chosen one in his fight against the ultimate evil."

"'The chosen one'?" Draco asked in disbelief, "What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"Long ago, many years before either of you were born, a powerful seer received a vision of the future and in a deep trance spoke of the evil that would befall the Wizarding world. She said that many would perish but that the world would be saved by a special group of young ones that could tame the very sprit of magic and make it their own."

"What exactly does this prophesy say and why does it involve us?" Renny asked.

"Would you like to hear the prophesy that I speak of?"

"Yes, we would," Renny said politely.

"'Evil will rain its taint over the Wizarding world. Many will sacrifice their lives for the greater good. Out of the ashes four will rise to help him to see that there is nothing to fear in darkness. They will possess the power of the four elements: Water, Fire, Earth and Air. Darkness not Light will defeat evil and bring peace to this world. He was raised in shadows and darkness, among the most evil of creatures yet he is kind and good. His enemies will become his allies and his allies will become his enemies. Those he loves will betray him. He will feel pain and suffer loss. Only when he accepts his inner darkness and sets it free will he unlock his true power and be able to win the final fight against the evil one.' This is his destiny."

Both Malfoy's slipped more and more into shock as they listened to the woman recite the prophesy that would change their lives forever.

_**End Flashback**_

TBC...


	8. Into The Snake Pit

Into The Snake Pit

"So that's how Trista found us", Renny said. "It was a life altering experience to say the least," Draco added. "She gave us our stones and we have been practicing ever since." "We got our stones this past summer" 'Moine said. "Harry and I dreamt about Trista and when we woke, our stones were around our necks." "We're pretty good now; we're used to using our powers." Harry had remained silent he was deep in thought. Raising his head finally, he said, "At least I know my true purpose now, it's actually nice to know the whole truth for once." Just then, they pulled up to the club.

"Well, Griffindorks," Draco said with a smirk "Ready to enter the snake pit?" Hermione and Harry brushed past the Malfoy cousins as they exited the limo. Harry smirked back at Draco "You should be asking if the snake pit is ready for us?" The four teenagers walked up to the front of the club where a bouncer was standing with a scroll and quill in his hands "Names?" Draco answered for all of them "Draco Malfoy, Serenity Malfoy, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." "Your all on my list, have a good evening." He replied as they walked past him into the club. Hermione asked, "How are Harry and I on your guest list?" "We were going to drag you here either way; it's just a bonus that you fit in with us now." Serenity replied. 

As soon as they walked into Shadows, Blaise Zabini bounced up to them not noticing Harry and Hermione at first "Dray, Renny it took you two long enough to show up here!" He said excitedly "All the rest of 6th years are already here!" "Just be careful Dray, Pansy is totally on the prowl, and she keeps asking where you are." "Pansy is about to get a rude awakening, look behind us Blaise." Blaise looked behind them and proceeded to flip out "Holy Shit!" He exclaimed "Harry, H-H-Hermione! What the hell happened to the two of you?" "Hey Blaise", Harry said, "We had a change of heart so to speak." "Pansy's going to blow her fucking stack!" Blaise said, "Pansy needs to get a fucking clue" Renny sneered "Dray doesn't love her, he hates the very air she breathes." "He loves-"Dray quickly covered his cousin's mouth." Do not say it, Ren I am not ready for him to know that yet." He whispered in her ear. Ren nodded once and Dray removed his hand.

"Enough talking let's party" Hermione said, "Come on Blaise dance with me." She pulled Blaise on to the dance floor. "Well she knows what she wants" Renny commented  
"Yeah she's had her eye on Blaise since 3rd year." Harry said, "Yeah Blaise has been watching her too." Draco said. "Well Malfoy, going to ask me to dance or are we just going to stand here all night?" Harry smirked at the Slytherin Prince. "Renny?" Draco looked at his cousin questioningly. "Go have fun Dray, I'm going to sit down somewhere and relax." She walked away without a backward glance "What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, "She's having a hard time of it" Draco answered, "The person she's in love with doesn't love her the same way she loves him, but she's hoping to change that this year. " Draco sighed, "I'm going to help her." "_We're_ going to help her." Harry corrected him Dray looked at Harry "She's my friend too now, so who is the lucky bastard we have to make see the light?" "I have to ask her if I can tell you, No one knows but me." "Understood" Harry replied.

The two boys walked on to the dance floor and began to dance to the shock of the entire house of Slytherin. Draco and Harry could here the whispers and quiet exclamations all around them. "Is that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?" one 2nd year girl whispered to another. "What are those Griffindor's doing here?" A 5th year boy sneered, "What are Malfoy and Zabini doing?" another 6th year said "Is they traitors?" "What if the Dark Lord were to discover this?" "Dray, there all staring at us" Harry said, Just as Draco was about to reply a screech echoed throughout the club "Draco Malfoy! Blaise Zabini!" "Oh crap" the boys heard Blaise say, "Pansy just saw us." She marched over to the four of them and immediately lit in to Draco and Blaise ignoring Harry and 'Moine completely. "What the fuck are the Griffindorks doing here, what the fuck do you think you two are doing?" Are you two completely mental or are you just stupid?" Draco put up with Pansy's screeching until she called them stupid, then he lost his temper "Who the fuck do you think you are, in case you forgot **I** rule Slytherin, and **I** can invite bloody well whoever I want to my party!" Before Pansy could answer him a loud explosion echoed throughout the club.

TBC……


	9. A Rising Flame

**_Disclaimer_** - Alright y'all know the deal but here it is again - I don't own HP people a hell of a lot richer then I do, If anyone wants to sue me all they'll get is a neurotic dog named Madison, the meanest kitten on the face of the earth and about 6 grand in student loan debt.

Thanks to the Queen of Beta's Olivia

**_Glossary -_**

_Shiseishi -_ Bastards

**_Chapter 9 - A Rising Flame_**

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Harry at the explosion, as the back wall of Shadows blew apart and evil, demon-like creatures dressed in black hooded capes flooded into the club.

"Daemons! We have to get these people out of here!" Serenity yelled.

"What are they and why are they attacking here?!" Hermione yelled back.

"Daemons?! What are they doing here?" Harry yelled as they begin to feed off the magical energy of the witches and wizards at the club.

Draco yelled back to him, "It doesn't matter- I'll explain later. Just stop them now!"

"It's time to give our new powers a field test!" Harry said, as he touched his hand to the purple stone hanging around his neck.

"Voco Lionheart!" he yelled, and suddenly, the hilt of a sword appeared buried in Harry's chest. Harry pulled the shadow sword Lionheart out of his own body.

"Let's destroy these shiseishi!" Serenity said, as she touched her own stone and summoned her weapons.

"Voco ventus vesica!" she yelled, pulling two metal fans out of thin air.

"Voco Aqua Speculum!" Hermione chimed in, as she touched her aqua-colored stone. The air in front of her wavered like water, allowing her to reach in and pull out a mirror. "We can't let them hurt anyone."

"Let's show these bloody bastards why they shouldn't mess with the avatars!" Draco encouraged, touching his forest green stone.

"Voco rose verbero," he said, pulling a rose from within his stone. He then snapped his wrist, and the rose lengthened into a whip covered in razor sharp thorns.

Serenity pointed one of her closed fans at a daemon and yelled "Galaxy Storm!" An intense blue vortex engulfed two of the Daemons and tore them apart. The four avatars were fiercely fighting when they heard a raspy female voice shout "everto redimio!" All of a sudden, dark gray vines wrapped around the four avatars.

"What the bloody, buggering hell is going on!" Draco yelled.

"Why, if it isn't my traitorous little niece and nephew," Bellatrix Lestrange said as she stepped out of the shadows. The four avatars struggled against their bonds to no avail .

"Let us go!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, Harry," the woman said in a teasing voice as the vines squeezed tighter and tighter. "My Lord wanted to know the measure of these new powers you and your little friends have acquired- I have to say, I don't think he'll be very impressed."

"Well, whatever, kill the brats already!" she said to the Daemons surrounding the avatars. Just as they were beginning to do her biddingOMH3 , everyone heard another voice yell "Voco phobos quod deimos!" and a sound like the whistle of fireworks echoed through the club.

"Leave my friends alone you crazy bitch!" Bella spun around to see Blaise standing behind her, holding a pair of flaming daggers with a burning red stone on a golden chain hanging about his neck.

"Blaise is one of us?!" Hermione cried out, confused.

"Aestuo Sniper" Blaise yelled out as he threw his daggers at the daemons. The daggers flew around the club stabbing each daemon in its heart.

Blaise caught his daggers and then threw them again cutting Harry, Draco Hermione and Serenity free of their bonds. He ran over and stood with the other four avatars facing Bellatrix. He glanced at the others with a cocky smirk on his face. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked.

Bella screeched, "This isn't over brats; in fact it's just the beginning!" Then with a pop, she apparated away angrily.

Draco looked around the club at the Slytherins who were scared to death. "Nobody is to tell anyone what went on here tonight. If I hear anything about it, the repercussions will be dire. Everybody got that?!" Almost as one, the Slytherins nodded.

He looked at his fellow avatars, "There's a private room upstairs, let's head up there- we have a lot to talk about obviously."

The five avatars went upstairs to the private room, and when they opened the door sitting on a couch serenely was Trista. "Trista!" Harry exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

Trista stood and bowed "My Lord Potter. Please sit, all of you, there is much to discuss."

They all sat down and the first thing everyone did was look towards Blaise. However, Serenity was the first one to speak, "Well, Blaise, welcome to the insanity of being an avatar."

"How the hell is Blaise one of us?" Draco asked petulantly.

"Mr. Zabini is the avatar of fire," Trista explained, "His trial by its very nature was one of fire. The powers that be felt it necessary to awaken Blaise quickly to aid you."

"Yeah," Blaise said, "While you all were trapped, I heard a voice in my head that sounded kind of like me telling me to wake up, and then I felt these words and Phobos and Deimos appeared."

"Phobos and Deimos?" Hermione asked.

"My daggers," Blaise replied.

"So, changing the topic, what were those things Draco? Since you and Serenity seemed to know what they were," he asked.

"They were Daemons, Voldermort's new pets. They're worse than Dementors ever could be. Dementors can only suck your soul, which, granted, is pretty bad. Daemons, on the other hand, feed on magic. The stronger your magic is, the more Daemons are attracted to you. The more they feed on you, the more you become a soulless, magicless husk of your former self," Serenity explained.

"That sounds pleasant," Harry said sarcastically. "Where'd he get them from?"

"He used a very old summoning spell, my Lord," Trista chimed in, "He had to sacrifice his own Death Eaters to bring them back into being. Daemons do not have their own bodies; they are formless sprits until they are summoned. The more evil the host, the stronger the Daemon will be."

"How did Draco and Sereknow what they were?" Blaise asked.

"Well, I saw them in a vision, and then I told Dr-" Sere began to explain .

All of a sudden, her body jerked and she sat straight up in her chair. Her eyes closed for a moment and when they opened, they had changed from their normal sapphire blue to an eerie glowing white. "Bugger, she's having another vision," Draco said and then asked her, "Sere, what do you see?"

"I see us," she said in a creepy sing-song voice, "I see the Daemons. We're fighting in the halls of Hogwarts- they are many, we are one. Only as one, can we win. Apart, failure is guaranteed; the world will fall into the light and be destroyed."

Then, with a shiver, she collapsed forward. Harry caught her and laid her on one of the couches in the room. "Okay, that was scary," Blaise said.

"Yeah," Draco said calmly, "She'll wake up in a minute, but she won't remember what she said or saw until we get the vision out of her head and into her pensive. We have to get to Malfoy Manor."

"I'll get us there," Harry said, and with that he closed his eyes and concentrated, saying, "Umbra evanui." Shadows started to flow from his stone like water and engulfed the six avatars until they vanished into the darkness.

* * *


End file.
